nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammad Hatta
|birth_place = Fort de Kock, West Sumatra, Dutch East Indies |death_date = |death_place = Jakarta, Indonesia |nationality = Indonesia |party = Indonesian National Party |spouse = Rahmi Rachim |children = Meutia Hatta Gemala Hatta Halida Hatta |profession = |signature = Mohammad Hatta signature.svg }} Mohammad Hatta ( ;12 August 1902 – 14 March 1980) was Indonesia's first vice president, later also serving as the country's prime minister. Known as "The Proclamator", he and a number of Indonesians, including the first president of Indonesia, Sukarno, fought for the independence of Indonesia from the Dutch. Hatta was born in Fort De Kock, West Sumatra, Dutch East Indies (now Indonesia). After his early education, he studied in Dutch schools in the Dutch East Indies and studied in the Netherlands from 1921 until 1932. Mohammad Hatta is often remembered as Bung Hatta (according to author Pramoedya Ananta Toer, "bung" is an affectionate title meaning "friend," used to be a way of addressing a person in a familiar way, as an alternative to the old-form "tuan", "mas" or "bang"). Early life Hatta was born in Fort De Kock (now known as Bukittinggi) on 12 August 1902 into a prominent and strongly Islamic family. His grandfather was a respected ulema in Batuhampar, near Payakumbuh. His father, Haji Mohammad Djamil, died when he was eight months old and he was left with his six sisters and his mother. As in the matrilineal society of Minangkabau tradition, he was then raised in his mother's family. His mother's family was wealthy, and Hatta was able to study Dutch as well as finishing Qur'an after school. He went to the Dutch language elementary school (ELS or Europeesche Lagere School) in Padang from 1913 to 1916 after he had finished Sekolah Melayu ('Malay School') in Bukittinggi. When he was thirteen, he passed an exam that entitled him to enroll in the Dutch secondary school (HBS or Hogere burgerschool) in Batavia (now Jakarta). However his mother asked him to stay in Padang because he was still too young to go to the capital alone. Hatta then entered junior secondary school or MULO (Meer Uitgebreid Lager Onderwijs). During his spare time, he worked part-time in a post office. Normally, MULO students were not allowed to work, but he was able to work there because of the HBS exam qualification. Hatta was interested in football; he joined his school's football team and was made its chairman. He broadened his sphere of contacts by using his position. Hatta used to visit the office of the Sarikat Usaha (United Endeavor), led by Taher Marah Soetan. In the office, he read Dutch newspapers, particularly about political debates in the Volksraad (parliament) of the Dutch East Indies. It was at the age of sixteen that Hatta began to be interested in politics and national movements. He was chosen the treasurer of the branch of the Jong Sumatranen Bond (or youth association of Sumatra), which was first established in Padang in 1918. Death Hatta died on 14 March 1980 in Jakarta and was buried in Jakarta's Tanah Kusir public cemetery. He was declared a "Proclamation Hero" by the Suharto government in 1986. Category:1902 births Category:1980 deaths Category:Vice Presidents of Indonesia Category:Independence activists